Pokemon la legende
by EMAUX
Summary: Blaine est un dresseur qui veut capturer tous les Pokémon légendaires dans une aventure accompagner d'entei et des nouveau Pokémon de la région.
1. Chapter 1:le debut d'une aventure

Je m'appelle Blaide j'ai 10 ans aujourd'hui je venait de me revaiyer je descendit et ma mère m'attendait a table elle me préparai un gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle me ramena pour le désert c'était mes gâteau préfère a la vanille et au chocolat ma mère me donna mon cadeau une enveloppe je l'ouvrit il y avait écrie:

Vien devenir un dresseur -professeur earth

ma mère m'autorisa je compris elle m'autorisa a partir a l'aventure et le professeur earth aller m'offrir un starter je couru en direction du laboratoire de mon village:unicity

j'arrive seulement 3 minutes après il me reconnais et m'invite a choisir un des 3 starter notre pays était diffèrent que les autre nos starter n'était pas de type eau, feu et plante nos starter était de type roche, feu et Electric je devais choisir entre;

fightinno un rinhoceros de type roche

eletick un pokemon ovale avec des jambe et des bras il avait de corne avec de l'electriciter passant de l'une a l'autre

fiew une flamme vivante avec des bras en levitation et enflammer

je connaisais leur evolution par cœur la specialiter de notre pays c'était nos pokemon il pouvait avoir plus de deux types se qui était pratique pour les faiblesse et les efficaciter que j'avais apris par cœur je mis plusieurs minutes a réfléchir jusqu'au moment ou une explosion venait du fond du village je couru vers celle-ci j'jusqu'à être entre deux maison j'entendais des bruit de pas quand tout a coup un pokemon sauta d'une maison a l'autre je le reconnaissais c'était entei

il courait et s'emblait avoir peur je compris tout de suite lorsqu'un cerseau alla en direction de entei c'était hoopa il voulais teleprter entei dans le ciel grace a ces anneau pour que entei arrive dans la mer mais entei allait mourir je regarde a cote de moi fightinno me regadais il avait l'air motivais et sa me motiva

je voulais aidé entei et on entendis un cri puis il fesaient de plus en plus chaud c'était entei il était dans le ciel hoopa l'avais toucher entei avais lançais un lance-flamme vers hoopa je regardais autour de moi et hoopa etais au-dessus de moi le lance-flamme venaint droit vers nous fightinno sauta et lanca poing rock se qui me protège une fois le lance flamme terminée entei étais a 100 mètre au dessus de la mer hoopa rigoler

je couru en direction de la mer mais hoopa téléporta entei a 1000 m a ma gauche je couru pour arrivez la ou entei avez atterri je plonge immédiatement sa doit faire 2 minutes qu'il est sous l'eau je le vis et l'attrapa au coup en le tirant sur la plage

il respirer toujours, fightinno allât casser du bois et entei a moitié revayer cracha un petit lance-flamme sur le tas de bois créant un feu entei se rétabli vite, vers 23h entei étais entièrement rétablit il souriait en me regardant lorsque je sorti mes pokeball j'en tendis une vers entei celui-ci fit oui de la tête je compris immédiatement je lance ma pokeball et il se laissa capturer a se moment j'avais envie d'en capturer plus je voulais capturer tous les légendaires.


	2. Chapter 2:la création d'une équipe

j'était parti a l'aventure depuis maintenant 2 ans j'avais une équipe formidable entei a mes cote nous avions capturer un caninos qui a évoluer en arcanin

nous avions aussi attaquer un Spectrum celui-ci se battu jusqu'à tomber par terre je l'avais emmener au centre Pokémon le plus proche puis je suis rester 4 mois avec lui jusqu'à qu'il parte avec moi arcanin et entei

durant ces 2 ans la poke-science a beaucoup évoluer on a découvert que tous les Pokémon avez une primo évolution mais surtout j'avais découvert pourquoi kanto et johto avait étais détruit:

un soir d'orage un homme m'avait inviter a manger chez lui vers la fin de la soirée je me suis rendu compte que c'était un des survivant de l'explosion de kanto et johto je lui ait demander si il savait la cause de l'explosion puis il me raconta:

c'était i ans un jour normal je jouait au cartes avec des amis, il était 23h au moment ou une onde de choc rose/violette traverser le ciel causant un mal de tête affreux a tous le monde, a 24h l'onde de choc étais passez tous le monde alla se coucher le lendemain a 9h tous les voler étais ferme et j'entendais des personne crier dehors je sorti vite et en ouvrant la porte aucune lumière, il faisait encore nuit, tous le monde étais étonner jusqu'à que mewtow soit visible Ho-oH le suivait avec des yeux rose mewtow nous dit alors:

désoler humain mais le jour ne se lèvera plut jamais Ho-oH est sous mon contrôle et le sera pour l'éternité tout comme vous, je suis un dieux et vous devait être a mon service

toute les personne autour commencére a attaquer mewtow celui-ci les terrasser les un après les autre mais se prenait des coup jusqu'au moment ou il allait tomber par terre il dit alors:

si je meurt vous aussi

mewtow étais alors envelopper d'une boule ros, Ho-oH avait reprit ses esprit mais la boule dans laquelle mewtow étais grossi et fini par exploser tous kanto et johto avait exploser je me suis revayer sous l'eau sans air jusqu'à que je vois une de mes pokeball je la lanssa et mon lokhlass en sorti et me remonta a la surface puis je rejoignit l'ile la plus proche jusqu'à arriver a cette ile.

après m'avoir raconter cette histoire l'homme me dit de me méfier de mewtow car il ne savait pas si mewtow étais vraiment mort

je sorti de la maison et je vit une route qui menait vers une petite ville de pêcheur

une fois arriver je vis un magasin de pêche, une canne a pêche étais en promotion je couru l'acheter en même tant que un garçon en sortant je vit une pokeball très spécial il s'agissait d'une Leviator-ball je me rappelai d'un reportage sur les nouvelle pokeball elle permettait de capturer a coup sur un pokemon celle-ci permettait de capturer un leviator, le gagnant de la ligue de l'année dernière avait gagner le V-ball(la victoire-ball) elle permettait de capturer le pokemon légendaire:victini

tout a coup un magicarpe mordit la ligne je lui lança une pokeball il se laissât capturer mais un lokhlass fonça sur moi le garçon du magasin de pêche lui envoya une pokeball mais lokhlass sorti de celle-ci le garçon énervait lança un de ces pokemon je reconnaissait la pokeball c'était la V-ball victini sorti alors et attaque lance-flamme, lokhlass s'enfuit et le garçon me regardait, c'était le gagnant de la ligue l'année dernière il me proposa un combat amicale et j'accepta son victini terrassa mon arcanin et mon magicarpe je lança alors mon entei le garçon avait l'ai étonner et il lanca une pierre orange en l'air celle-ci éclata et victini brillait une fois la lumière dissipait victini avait changer, il avait mega-évoluer.


End file.
